Brothers
by Chaotic Sanctuary
Summary: 2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. OptimusMegatron. No coupling intended. R&R please!
1. Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. …Only if I did…*evil grin* I do however own some OC's, which will be rare to find from me. Most will be nameless.

**Characters: **Little Megatron and Optimus, before the Great War.

**Summary: **2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. This fanfiction circles around the theory of Optimus and Megatron really being brothers. Just drabbles of the young and livelihood of the two little 'bots. Beware; contains much fluff.

**A/N: **Hello! Wow, for about two or three years, I've been a lurker. Well, one day I decided to toughen up and get my own account. I'm indeed happy that I did! Well, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so be kind. Well, to be precise, this is my first Transformers fanfiction. I would love Reviews and Constructive Criticism. Also, you can PM me some themes you'd like to see done. If I can comply, hopefully there will be a chapter based on your theme. :] Anyways, onto the story!

This first chapter is really just an introduction, sorry to disappoint! Enjoy!

Brothers

We were brothers.

Not only by bloodline but by a bond we once shared…A bond that could probably never be broken. Unfortunately, he was blinded by temptation. He was blinded by power, blinded by _greed._ It tore our relationship apart, coming between him and me.

I do not know why, nor does anyone else. He went insane…

Our bond was shattered but not forgotten. The connection was somehow _still there._ Because at that moment…that moment.

I saw, I witnessed, I mourned the death of my brother. The brother who could keep me safe at night, the brother who would tell me, "It'll be okay." I just stood there, watching.

Those deep red optics slowly faded away…but I saw the glimpse of fear in them. I saw the yearning to stay online. I felt his pain…the sorrow. I felt it and it hit my spark like a thousand rocks.

Everything was gone for him…and for me. I forgive him. I forgive him for everything he's done. He nearly destroyed our home world…but I **forgive him**. I just wish it didn't have to come to this…If only…Just, if only…

"You left me no choice, brother."


	2. Good Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. …Only if I did…*evil grin* I do however own some OC's, which will be rare to find from me. Most will be nameless.

**Characters: **Megatron and Optimus as sparklings (their age may vary in some chapters).

**Summary: **2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. This fanfiction circles around the theory of Optimus and Megatron really being brothers. Just drabbles of the young and livelihood of the two little 'bots. Beware; contains much fluff.

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter two! I've basically got three of the drabbles already done, but I'm just gonna submit them little by little. Would love me some R&R! Enjoy.

Good Night

"_Megs? Megs, you awake?"_

The small, silver 'bot stirred in his recharge state. His golden optics flickered online and he let out a yawn, almost a squeak. He rubbed his optic and turned to the other silver 'bot beside him, squinting at the bright, blue optics that stared back. What had Optimus woken him up for now?

"What…is it?" small Megatron squeaked, sitting up from the berth he shared with his dear brother.

Optimus was shaking, his blue optics now looking full of fear. Both bots were indeed still small but shared an intelligence, no, a **bond** that connected them together, letting them know each other's emotions. Megatron could clearly feel his little brother was frightened.

"N-..Nightmware," Optimus stuttered.

Megatron thought so. He rolled his amber optics and laid back down, back facing his brother in reluctance to do anything about the frightened sparkling.

Optimus whined. That made Megatron growl. "Just…go back to sweep! It was just a dream, anyways…" Megatron mumbled drowsily. Optimus seemed indeed reluctant to go back to sleep, so sat there, staring at his brother.

"S-stay up wiff me," Optimus squeaked. The other turned to him, golden optics full of agitation.

"No," came the blunt reply.

"Please!" Optimus begged. "If..if you had a bad dweam, I would refuse wecharge just to stay up wiff you!"

"I guess we have different thoughts, then," Megatron mumbled. His optics blinked when he saw Optimus's sadness. It looked as if those blue orbs were on the brink of leaking energon. He sighed. "How about this?" Megatron then sat up and hugged his brother close, receiving a surprised squeak in response. Megatron laid back down again, hugging his brother closely. "I'll be right here. Nuffing's gonna get you. If they ever wanna, they'll haff to go through me." Megatron smirked cockily, making Optimus's optics shimmer in gratitude.

"T-thank you…" the blue-eyed bot purred and closed his optics. He sighed one last time before letting recharge overtake him.

Megatron watched until his little brother was finally asleep. He closed his optics, breathing in, and out. He snuggled next to his brother and felt the warm embrace of recharge slowly take its affect.

"Good night…" he muttered lazily before finally drifting off into a dream sequence.

**A/N: **Sorry for some of the babyish talk, I thought they needed a little more baby-like charm to their personalities. So, I apologize if it's a tad annoying! ^^;


	3. Snack Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. …Only if I did…*evil grin* I do however own some OC's, which will be rare to find from me. Most will be nameless.

**Characters: **Megatron and Optimus as sparklings (their age may vary in some chapters).

**Summary: **2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. This fanfiction circles around the theory of Optimus and Megatron really being brothers. Just drabbles of the young and livelihood of the two little 'bots. Beware; contains much fluff.

**A/N: **Here's the third drabble. This one was whipped up in a few minutes really, so I guess it's a little sloppy. Forgive meeee.

Snack Time

Little Megatron sunk his teeth into the succulent Energon goodie that the care taker had given him for the daily 'Snack Time.' He purred in enjoyment, chewing the bits and pieces of the little treat.

Optimus had already finished his and still looked famished. He pouted as he watched Megatron, well, 'nom' on his own snack.

"I'm still hungry," Optimus whined.

Megatron stopped and cocked an optic ridge at his brother. "Well, I can't really do anythin' about that."

Those blue optics again. Megatron mentally smacked himself. If anything in the universe, those optics could grant that 'bot anything he wanted.

He sighed and tore off a piece of his treat. He stretched his arm out and Optimus took hold of it. He was about to eat it in one bite until Megatron stopped him, "Wait."

Megatron rolled his golden optics. "If you're gonna be hungry after this, too, then savor it. At least, that's what I'm doing." He then took another small bite of what was left of his goodie.

Optimus blinked and nodded, smiling at the advice. He nibbled on the treat, his glossa feeling and tasting the tasty bits.

Megatron couldn't help but smile back. Though it faded when his own snack had disappeared. He pouted as well but watched his brother.

Optimus just smirked and finished off his morsel. Megatron huffed.

"I'm full," Optimus purred.

"…Yeah, yeah," mumbled Megatron, turning away, still pouting.

**A/N: **Megatron doesn't like sharing all that much. xD Thanks for reading!


	4. Books

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. …Only if I did…*evil grin* I do however own some OC's, which will be rare to find from me. Most will be nameless.

**Characters: **Megatron and Optimus as sparklings (their age may vary in some chapters).

**Summary: **2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. This fanfiction circles around the theory of Optimus and Megatron really being brothers. Just drabbles of the young and livelihood of the two little 'bots. Beware; contains much fluff.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another drabble. This is the last of the already complete drabbles. I'm currently working on some more but school work is kind of consuming right now. I would love to see some theme requests, since I happen to become brain dead at times. Well, enjoy!

Books

"I want…that one!"

A chuckle. "Are you sure, boy?"

Megatron nodded, staring up at the large case that held the indeed large chromatic books. His brother, Optimus, sat at a table nearby, reading a slim book, looking like it took only few cycles to read. Megatron huffed, "Why do you read such babyish books?"

Optimus looked up from his book and tilted his head. "What?"

"I said," Megatron sighed, "Never mind." He then turned his head up to their caretaker of the day, seeing that the 'bot had retrieved the book. He looked quite unsure.

"Now, are you sure you want to read this?" he asked.

Megatron nodded.

The bot raised an optic ridge. He smiled at the title. "_The Basics of Cybertronian Origins: Going Beyond the Spark_?"

Megatron became irritated and reached his arms up further. The caretaker simply laughed.

"Alright then. But, I want the whole book read before it's time to go," he said.

Megatron rolled his optics. "Okay, okay." The caretaker finally gave the little mech the book. Megatron took it, nearly letting it slip from his servos. He winced for it was heavy. He then waddled over to the table his brother sat at and slammed the book onto its surface. He sat in the chair and opened to the first page and almost instantly looked dumbfounded.

The caretaker watched and just chuckled. "I'll be back in two hours." With that, he left the library.

Optimus turned and looked at his brother's book. Even he looked dumbfounded by just staring at it. "…Do you even know what you're reading?"

Megatron huffed and snapped at his brother, "Of course I do! If I didn't, why would I be reading it?!"

"Just to make yourself look smarter?"

Megatron's optic ridges furrowed. He said nothing and turned back to his book. His optics strained on every word and nearly every syllable he scanned. He pouted and glanced over at Optimus's book. He could see the glimpse of a picture. Picture books? He laughed in his mind. He looked back at his book and frowned. Picture books actually sounded nice right about now. "Optimus?"

The blue-eyed 'bot blinked and looked back at his brother. "Yes?"

Megatron pointed to a word in the book, frowning. "What's this word?"

Optimus leaned over and smiled some. He looked at his brother and simply said, "Deoxyribonucleic."

**A/N: **Lol, don't ask why that word is in the dang book, 'cause even I don't know. XP This drabble was kinda just thrown together so forgive me. Thanks for reading!


	5. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. …Only if I did…*evil grin* I do however own some OC's, which will be rare to find from me. Most will be nameless.

**Characters: **Megatron and Optimus as sparklings (their age may vary in some chapters).

**Summary: **2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. This fanfiction circles around the theory of Optimus and Megatron really being brothers. Just drabbles of the young and livelihood of the two little 'bots. Beware; contains much fluff.

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry it's been a while, been caught up in school work, and we had End of the Year tests, so yeah, I've been pretty busy. Also had some real life things to attend to, but all is well now! Enough about me, lol. This chapter was inspired by Fatal Frame 2/Project Zero 2: Crimson Butterfly. It's a wonderful horror game and the plot just got me into writing another drabble. This chapter might be mentioned in future drabbles, who knows? Well, onto the fic! Enjoy.

Promise

The darkness was…overwhelming.

Hours had passed since he began searching for his little brother. His eyes were leaking with energon from the pain of running, his gears easily becoming tired. He stopped and panted, then broke down crying.

"_Optimus?!_"

He kept crying out. He had lost track of where he was even going. He stared around, his golden optics flickering on and off. He was about to give up…until a faint cry answered his call.

"_M-Megatron…!_"

The silver 'bot looked about the darkened cave. He began to shake when the echo faded into silence. He yearned to hear that voice again! He had to find him!

"Optimus, I'm coming!"

Megatron ran off through the corridors and deeper into the abyss of the cave. He turned, looking around every few seconds. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't. Why had he left him?! He mentally hit himself for not watching, for not _listening._ Guilt swelled up in his spark. He paused to hear the familiar sobbing he had heard time and time again. "Don't cry…" he whispered. "I'm almost there…"

Megatron had slowed his pace now, relief flooding over him when the sobs had gotten louder. They had now stopped. He let out a grunt as his little brother embraced him, sobbing again. Megatron relaxed and let out a sigh. He struggled to see the form of his brother but could clearly see the reflection of his blue optics on his shining silver armor.

Optimus looked up at him, energon pouring out of his optics. He sniffled and hugged his brother again, burying his face in the silver armor. "Please don't leave me again!" he cried, "I was so scared…I…"

"I'm sorry," Megatron said, guilt heavy in his voice, "I should have watched! I had no idea you were so behind…I'm so sorry."

Optimus hit him once, twice, right on the chest, near Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron winced slightly but hugged his brother nonetheless. "You should have! You should have! I was lost, alone, scared…I thought you left me!"

Megatron frowned and his golden optics dimmed. "No…I could never leave you-."

Optimus suddenly snapped, "But you did! You did!" He stared up at his brother with angry optics. He was silent for a long moment before looking down, sniffling. "Promise."

Megatron tilted his head. "Promise…? What-?"

Optimus cried, "Promise me…Promise me you won't ever leave me again!" He looked back up at his big brother. "Promise me we'll stay together forever…Promise me we won't ever leave each other's sides…"

Megatron stared at him with thoughtful eyes. He then hugged his brother close, whispering in a soft and indeed truthful tone,

"I promise."

**A/N: **I hope I didn't make them seem too OOC in this one…Heh, well, 'til next chapter, readers!


	6. Weak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. …Only if I did…*evil grin* I do however own some OC's, which will be rare to find from me. Most will be nameless.

**Characters: **Young Optimus and Megatron.

**Summary: **2007 Movie: "You left me no choice, brother." They were brothers and still are, through thick and thin. This fanfiction circles around the theory of Optimus and Megatron really being brothers. Just drabbles of the young and livelihood of the two little 'bots. Beware; contains much fluff.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, but I saw ROTF and thought it was _amazing!_ Totally gonna see it at least 7 times before it's outta theaters. And I'm grateful for it, too. Gave me some muse to make some more drabbles! Enjoy and review. 3

**Weak**

It was a simple sparring lesson but it seemed a little more for Optimus. He was thrown, bashed, and beaten all the while. Eventually the youngling had fallen onto his aft and held back a barrage of sobs.

"Okay, okay! You win!" he yelped. He winced at the fresh bruises and dents in his armor.

Megatron watched him with disappointment. "I didn't even hit you that hard," he huffed. "Come on, try again! Stop being such a baby."

Optimus looked up at his brother and saw he was ready for another round. He sighed and complied, standing up but with a struggle. "I can take you on," he said, narrowing his optics. A smile slowly crept onto his face and he nodded, showing he was ready.

Megatron smirked and came at him, swinging his arm and punching his little brother right in the chest. He kicked him at the right moment and got him directly in the abdomen.

Optimus yelped in surprise but didn't back off. He punched and kicked at his opponent. He squeaked when he was suddenly pulled into an unexpected headlock. Optimus flailed, struggling within his brother's grip. "Hey!"

Megatron chuckled and then punched his brother in the face before flinging the youngling across the training room. He laughed as he saw the 'bot whine and sob against the ground. "Oh come on, Optimus! I didn't do it that hard!" He ceased his laughing eventually when he heard that his brother just increased the volume of his sobbing. He sighed and walked over to him.

"That really hurt…!" Optimus whined, curling up against the floor. He sniffed and wiped away stray tears as he looked up. Megatron had his hand held out, looking irritated.

Megatron helped his brother to his feet and sighed, crossing his arms. Narrowing his optics, he growled, "You are so weak."


End file.
